The Strongest And The Weakest
by levelgap
Summary: A fairy and a human?/demon? , These two known as cirno and seija met at one night and they joined forces to conquer the world. But it seems like these two will face a lot of hardships as they will come across the residents of the world where they have been defeated. (Rated T because of some reason)


***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.**

 **Author's Note : This is my first normal fanfic because I always write crossovers. That's the only warning because I have a different (or the same) touhou universe from the others ... or maybe slightly different and slightly the same.**

 **I use cirno and seija (Since I can't use my fav character kokoro due to some reasons) because ... I just thought this would be nice.**

 **The title of the story is both specific and ironic ... yep ... both specific and ironic. Think about it why I told you that.**

 **Also , The powering concept of touhou characters here are pretty ... over-the-top so maybe some would like it while some would not.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and ... This is quite a rare pairing.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own touhou or anything else about it , Touhou is owned by ZUN and I only own the idea of this fanfic**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : True/False Pairing**

A certain summer morning on gensokyo. Everything in the place seems to be lively in the misty lake. Fairies playing danmaku with the others , Fairies getting blown by some girls passing by , Fairies spinning across the lake and fairies playing with other strangers. In short , Fairies are playing aimlessly.

However , There is something missing at that spot. On that spot where she was supposed to be , Have only frogs croaking while looking at the distant fairies. But it's impossible because this very frog should be frozen like the other poor frogs that came here.

The simple answer to why is this happening is ... Cirno is not here. That's right , It was supposed this time that cirno will freeze some (or more) frogs again but mysteriously , She was not here. Why is she absent today?

That was what daiyousei thought as she came at the place where cirno might be now. Her house made of everlasting blocks of ice. Daiyousei came at a place where there are lots of trees covering the sight to the misty lake and from there , She saw cirno's house.

Her place looks like an igloo but nonetheless , It's her house and the only unique house that only she have.

"Cirno" Daiyousei called with her hands place at the left and right side of her mouth in a palmed position as if trying to make her voice louder.

No one responded , As she was getting nervous what happened to cirno , A petite girl appeared at the entrance. She is cirno , Daiyousei's friend.

There is something different with cirno today as daiyousei looked at cirno in the face. Yes ... She always have a smile that would mock everyone she sees and an energy so high that it might defeat the fairies vigorous energies. Now ... She looks like someone who have got her worst misfortune of her life.

"Hello ... Daiyousei ..." Cirno said in monotone with her head lowered and her unmotivated expression. There might be dark bars on the background but daiyousei shake those thoughts away and looked at cirno again with a worried look.

"Cirno , What happened?" Daiyousei asked in a cariny manner as she place her hands at cirno's shoulders.

"I ..." Cirno said in an audible tone. "Am I ..." She said again but her face is looking more troubled before she looked at daiyousei with teary eyes , "Am I this weak!?" She said and she started to sneeze before crying , Of course she is forcing herself not to cry but it is too obvious because of her tears dropping.

"..." Daiyousei was shocked when she heard and she thought that cirno lose on a fight again so she was sulking around. "Did you fight someone again?" Finally , Daiyousei let out those words with a worried expression as she looked at cirno's eyes.

Cirno nodded slowly and she said , "I ... Im not strong ... Im just a simple fairy who flapped wings while traveling aimlessly and getting beaten without any reason at all ..." Cirno said those words and daiyousei can feel the pressure inside cirno's emotion , She was really depressed like , She might go commit a suicide even though she'll just get reborn again.

"..." Daiyousei can't say anything to her. It's not like she didn't know anything but , This is the first time cirno felt like this. Even though cirno lost repeatedly , She'll just shrugged those off as a fluke and tried fighting everyone again like her lost didn't happened at all.

So who or how ... Who defeated cirno and how did that person made cirno into this? , That's the greatest question daiyousei asked to herself but she just can't asked cirno again because it might make cirno became more depress so she bowed at cirno and asked her to rest for awhile before going out.

* * *

One day , Cirno remembered the events that have happened in these recent days. She challenged all the known residents of gensokyo , Challenged everyone she met and ... Got an almost a hundred losing streak. That's just worst and it's really depressing.

Ever since she defeated marisa , She became more stubborn and she felt like she can defeat anyone because she finally defeated the one who defeated her (Always).

 _*Rustle*_

Cirno heard it outside her home but she shrugged those things as something on her imagination.

 _*Rustle*_

But it seems like it's not her imagination , Cirno stood up and goes out of her house to look at the outside. As she goes out , A rock flew at her head in that instant and ...

 ***Ponk***

A comical sound of some kind resounded in cirno's head before falling on the ground with her face.

"What's that , Did I hit someone?" A voice of a girl asked before hearing the footsteps like something was coming at her.

"Auuuhhh ..." Cirno wailed in an audible voice as she tilted her head towards her front. She saw a girl with arrows on her dresses and two horns on her head and she is smiling mischievously.

"Ho? , Are you that girl along with that winter ghost?" The girl asked while still smiling.

"Ehh?" Cirno let out those words as she looked at the girl who looks familiar to her.

Yes , She is that girl. The one who defeated cirno when she fought her because of a prize for capturing this girl. This girl who used some kind of cheat item just to defeat her.

Her name is ... Kijin Seija.

But cirno have no energy left to fight on the girl. She have almost a hundred losing streak and if she fought a few more times , She'll really become someone who have a losing streak of one hundred above. That's just humiliating and she didn't want those because ... She still have her pride.

Cirno lowered her face and muttered , "Please get out ... I have no time to play ..." She said before going back to the entrance of her house.

"Wait" But seija seems like she wanted something to cirno as she holds cirno's left should with her right hand. "Let's rule this world together!" Seija said with a smile on her face.

"Huh!?" Cirno let out those words and she immediately shrugged seija's hand off of her. "Rule the world!? , Just do it yourself ... Im not the strongest anymore!" Cirno yelled those words before going back at her entrance again.

"Are you sure you wanted to stay like that? ~" Seija asked those words in a playful tone as she smiled more while looking at cirno with discerning eyes. "If you want to become the strongest(You) , Then come with the weakest(Me) ... Together , We will rule this world and enter a utopia where the strong rules and the weak is superior!" Seija said those words that didn't make sense as she widened her arms , Making a pose as if she's a dark lord.

But even though those words are nonsense , Cirno's feeling seems lighter and she felt like she was some kind of energy from those words , It's as if she understands what seija meant.

Seija continued her speech ...

"If it's others , I can't do it. But if it's you , I might be able to pull this out. We can take on the world if we joined forces! , Together , You and I will become the strongest and the weakest! , Those two words which contradicts each other can shake the entirety of the reality , If the strongest and the weakest joined forces , Such a wonderful world will be created! , Take my hand now , For this will changed the future of this world! , You will rule this world while I am the superior than the others! , Of course everyone else is our masters while nobody is our slave!" Seija said those words that even dumb peoples would get confused when they heard it. She looks like she have a serious case of grade-eight syndrome as she make those speeches like a cult of some dark occult.

But cirno didn't thought those words are nonsense , Instead , She thought of it as ... "That was so cool!" Cino said as she clapped her hands in awe.

Yes that's it , She didn't think at all and just looked at seija's posture as she said those words. That's the only thing she saw and she wanted to be like her.

That's why ...

"I will-" Cirno said as she stretched her hands towards seija in the distance , "-Join you and become the strongest!" And she finished her words with her mood starting to have energy in it.

Seija's smile turned into grin as she shake her hand with cirno.

At this moment , Cirno have officially joined seija's plan. At this point , Cirno's future would become full of hardships along with these girl who is known to have a twisted idealogy.

 ****End of Chapter 1****

* * *

 **Next Chapter : Strong/Weak Partners**


End file.
